TMNT The Mission
by Gumballgal34
Summary: Leslie and her twin sister Lynn move to New York in order to start a new life, but then leslie finds a magical ring called the 'Athena Ring' and is given weird powers after putting it on, and when the turtles capture her, will she ever have a normal life? (Terrible Summary) LeoXOc RaphXOc MikeXOc After the 2007 movie.
1. Moving On

**Helllllloooo! This will be a great story! I know it! Well, LET'S DO THIS! **

Third person P.O.V

_'Finally. Just finally.__I just get to rest. _**Leslie Winters thought. She had been running through an airport to catch up with her twin sister after being late for their flight from Boston to New York so they could start a new life after their mother Sapphire died. Now she has to get through 1 hour of this taxi. But of course, the taxi AND taxi driver were terrible. First, the taxi man was inappropriate. He tried to slap Leslie's butt while she walked into the car, he cursed like there was no tomorrow, and he had naked woman posters everywhere. The taxi car wasn't even clean; it had coffee stains on the chair, dead bugs on the floor, and smelled like a dirty diaper. **_If he curses one more time, i'm going to-'"_Les, you haven't spoken in five minutes. What's the deal?" her sister Lynn said.

"Nothing is wrong. Except I don't like almost getting smacked on the butt." Lynn frowned. "You almost killed him."

Leslie smiled.

"I almost did."

"YO! WE HERE! GET YA STUFF AND GET OUT!" The driver said. Leslie and Lynn glared at him. Leslie quietly said; "Ass hole. Don't expect to get paid."

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY, YOU WHORE?!"

"I know your mother was a whore, but who am I?" Next thing they both know, they are knocked onto the curve, with their bags by their side.

"LESLIE!"

"Heh, hi.''

"I AM GOING TO…..TO….GAH, I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH YOU!"

"What, we got a free ride!" Lynn frowned.

"Just, go buy our Halloween costumes for tonight's party. Do not act stupid. "

"Fine then. See ya!" **As Leslie walked, she finally found the costume store. The owner greeted her very nicely as if she was their first costumer. Then, she saw a ring. It had the greenest, vibrint color, as if it were glowing. It had little black roses around it, and was in a glass case. **

"Hello, I was looking for two reserved Halloween costumes; they were a buccaneer beauty and a spooky sweetie."

"Ah, yes, for a Leslie and Lynn Winters?" Leslie nodded as the woman handed her their costumes, Leslie loudly said; "Um, is that ring for sell?" The owner looked at her with a horrified look.

"No, no, no. This ring is terrible." Leslie's brow crinkled.

"What, why?"

The woman slowly said; "This ring was said to have magical powers from the god Athena and was passed down from generations to generations. I found this ring on the street, and it's been here since." Leslie was speechless. "That's…. AMAZING!" "Yes, yes, I know. Would you still want…. 'It'?" Leslie thought for a minute. _What if the ring is a fake piece of plastic that hurts my finger? What if it isn't? You know what to do, Leslie. _Leslie then said; "Yes, I'll take it." That was the beginning of an adventure she wasn't going to forget.

"Well, fine then. Good luck. Your whole price is eighty- nine dollars." As Leslie walked out the shop, she then saw her sister waiting for her. "Hey, Lynn! Look at what I got!" Lynn smirked. "Did you get our costumes though?" Leslie sighed. "Duh, of course I did! And look at this ring I got! It looks so-"

"Yeah yeah. You got a ring. Let's get to our apartment and set up our stuff."

"Ughhhhhhhhhh. Fine then. Let's go." As they walked to their apartment, Leslie thought; _'Huh, this ring is going to be nice. Well, I hope so.'_

**Well, this chapter was short, I'll probably post chapter two on Sunday, I'll have to see. Well, see you later!**  



	2. The Plan

CHAPTER TWO **(****Quick a/n)**

**Hey guys! Before I start chapter two, I just want to introduce my Ocs. **

** The first one is called Nari, she has light green skin, long blondish brownish hair, her eyes are turquoise, and she is Leo's girlfriend. Her bandana is yellow. **

** The next one is Sasha, she has extremely dark green skin, she has short brown hair that goes to the bottom of her neck, and has purple highlights at the bottom of her hair. She has two different colored eyes; one is blue, the other is brown. Her bandana is lilac with a swirl of white in the middle. She is Raphael's girl friend. **

** The final one is Allison; she has medium green skin, and has dark blue eyes. Her bandana is pink. She is Mikey's girlfriend.**

** Well, this was a very long a/n. Time for chapter two of TMNT: The Mission. **

Third person P.O.V

In the lair, Donatello silently looked through his computer, looking for 'something'. Raphael was busy making out with Sasha. Mike and Allison were just watching T.V. Leonardo just sat with his girlfriend, eating breakfast. "Leo- kins, could you pass me the cereal?"

"Oh! Yeah, here you go babe." Donnie then screeched; "HEY! GUYS! LOOK AT THIS!" Raph groaned at the cry of his brother. "What the hell is it, Donnie?" "That ring I keep talking about; the Athena ring! I've tracked it! It's in New York! Only 123.6 inches away. When April finds out, she'll be-"

"What? I'll be what?"

Suddenly, April and Casey walked into the lair out of no where. "Hey guys."

As the couple joined the group. "So, what's happened?" "I located the Athena ring, right here in New York. And it's-" Then Sasha blustered in. "And now smarty-pants is telling us that it's 123.6 inches. ." Donnie frowned.

"Any ways, it's…. well, Sasha just explained everything," Sasha smiled triumphantly. "And it seems to be moving each second, as if someone's wearing it. I was hoping tonight, we could go to that Halloween party and see if someone's wearing it." Mikey then said; "But what could we wear for a costume?" Everyone groaned. "Mikey, YOU PEANUT BRAIN! WE'RE MUTANT TURTLES! WE DON'T NEED A COSTUME! "Raph yelled.

Mikey then said; "Dude, did you brush your teeth? A gorilla's butt smells better then your breath!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"Raph then yelled while chasing Mikey around the lair.

"Great idea, Donnie!" April said. "Thanks! Okay, here's the plan…."

TIMEEEEE SKIIIIIIP…. Leslie and Lynn's apartment, 8:00 PM

"LYNN! LET'S GO! WE'RE NOT GETTING ANY YOUNGER!"

"SHUT UP! I'm coming!" Yelled Lynn as she was getting her costume on. As she ran from her room, she then said,

"There, you happy now!?"

"Yes, I am. Now, let's go! We can not be late to the Halloween party!"

" Dammit woman, you really like Halloween."

"Yep, I do!"

As they ran to the sidewalk, Lynn then said in a shaky voice; "Leslie, do we really have to go? Halloween is stupid."

Leslie then said softly; "Lynn, you're scared. I can tell. Let's keep going"

"Shut up! I ain't scared of nuttin. Nuttin!" Lynn said in a gangster voice as Leslie groaned.

"Whatever. Let's keep going!"

** *Le gasp* what will happen at the Halloween party? Will the turtles' plan work!? Will the twins even go to the Halloween party? When will I shut up? (Never!) Find out in Chapter 3! See ya! P.S: Please know that I cant update often because of school, so i'll probably update on the weekend.**


	3. The Party

**Hey guys, in this chapter, something happens. You have to read to find out….. **

After about sixteen minutes of running, the twins finally made it to the Halloween party. It looked amazing; it had put fake bats and skeletons on the walls, they food was pretty much candy; there was licorice made to look like veins, gummy eyeballs, and that was pretty much it.

"WHOA. THIS IS AMAZING!" A now excited Lynn said.

"I told you! Who told you? Oh yeah, I did." Leslie said in a sarcastic tone.

"Just shut up and party, Les'." As they partied their lives away, Leslie then thought; '_OH CRAP! THE RING! I forgot to put it on!_'

She then said; "Uh, Lynn, I'll be right back; I forgot to put on my earrings..." But Lynn was too busy grinding on a guy.

"Yeah, whatever. Have fun." She ran into the bathroom, and stood in front of a mirror. She slowly took out the ring as she said; "This ring better not give me a disease." She put the ring on.

** Yup. I just left you with a cliffhanger. *Avoids many angry fangirls* luckily, there's a part two! And, where are the turtles?! Find out in part two of chapter three! P.S: Sorry this was an extremely short chapter! Because of that, I'm posting two chapters today!**


	4. The Party: Part Two

** Chapter Three (Part Two) **

**Well, this is chapter 3, part two of TMNT. In this chapter, some thing happens. It's going to be amazing. You're still reading this? Get to the story!**

**Leslie's P.O.V**

After I put the ring on, something started to happen. Something weird. My whole body started to float, my eyes started to glow green. Like my eyes were honestly, fully Green.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO ME!?"

My body felt like it was burning, and I started to scream and clenched my eyes closed. Then I heard a voice.

"Hello, my child."

I opened my eyes. There was a woman, she had blonde hair, and these beautiful big blue eyes, and had tanned skin, she was wearing some sort of robe. It looked like it was made of silk, and it had a gold color. I could barely say anything.

"Who….Who…..are-"

"I'm Athena, and you and Lynn are my great, great, great, (**Many 'greats' later)** …great granddaughters. I don't have much time to talk. The ring you have is powerful. No one must know about it. Only you and Lynn know. I have to go. I know you'll protect the ring. Goodbye, my dear." She slowly started to dissapeir into the air as I started to float back down to the floor.

"What in the hell just happened?! And why do I feel so… so….ENERGIZED!?"

I ran out the bathroom and walked over to my sister. "Lynn, you won't believe what just happened!" She wasn't even looking at me, but she was looking behind me with an amazed look. "Leslie, turn around. Don't ask why, just do it," I was scared, probably out of my wits. I slowly turned around, hoping I wasn't a person dressed in a zombie costume. (**Just to let you know, Leslie is afraid of pretty much everything.) **But when I turned around it was something that I've never in my life had ever seen evvvveerrrr. Giant. Mutant. Turtle costumes. I mean isn't that amazing!? Hell yeah it is.

"Isn't that cool?!"

"Yeah!"

"Go talk to them. Now. Dooo it."

"WHAT? WHY? I mean, I know the one with the blue bandana is hot, but you don't talk to them for no reason!"

Lynn didn't say anything, she just pushed me over to them, and I lost my footing. And I fell. Straight into the arms of the one with the blue bandana. I hate my life.

**Hey! That was a good chapter! (I hope.) By the way, the one with the blue bandana is Leo. Well, see you guys later.**


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting the turtles

**Third person P.O.V.**

**Heyyy! I don't own any of the songs I mention below. Aww Dip belongs to Cobra Starship.**

"Ummm..."

"Oh my god! I am so sorry! My sister pushed me over here! My name is Leslie and," she blushed five shades of red. "I love your costume."

Then Lynn ran over there like nothing had happened and said; "SOOO, enough about Leslie! I'm Lynn, before you ask, Les' and I are twins. It's just I'm taller." Leslie kicked her in the leg.

"Now, before my sister keeps talking, it's nice to meet you…?"

"What- Oh! I'm Leonardo, that's Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, Nari, Sasha, and Allison."

"Wow, where did you guys get those costumes?"

All the blood drained from the turtle's faces.

"Uhh…..Ermm…We made them. Ourselves. Yup, we made them ourselves."

Leslie didn't even mind awkwardness, she really just wanted to get to know him better.

"Wow! That's amazing, you know, are you sing-"

Aww Dip (**Weird name, amazing song)** suddenly came on, and Leslie said; "Oh shoot, this is my song! Come on Leo, let's dance!" She grabbed his arm and ran to the dance floor, leaving a very jealous Nari behind. Nari whispered; "If that thing tries to steal my Leo, she has another thing coming. "

**Welp! It's seems Leslie and Nari are having a competition.. (*Smirky Smirk) Well, this was a nice chapter, and something crazy (And I mean cra-zy.) ****is going to happen. Hehe. Well, I gotta go! See you guys later. **

**-Gumball Gall**


	6. Chapter 6: Isn't a Dream

** Chapter Six**

**Hello! This is probably my favorite chapter cause… Well, you'll see. LET THE STORY BEGIN! *War Music***

Leo and Leslie were still dancing, until Lynn ran over to her.

"Hey Les', I just met this cool guy, I'm going to go home, he's driving me. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be home in about an hour. Love ya, you big baby." She ruffled up Lynn's hair.

"HEY! Quit it! It took me two hours for this!"

Lynn ran off. Leo then said; "So, Leslie, anything nice happen to you today?"

"Yes, actually. I just moved here from Boston with Lynn after our mom died. And when I was buying Lynn and I's costumes, I had found this super- amazing- times- one million ring. Want to see it?" She raised her hand up, showing the glowing ring.

"Wow! That's amazing. But now, I gotta go. You know Leslie, you're a really cool girl. I'll see you later."

Leslie gave him a hug.

"It was very nice meeting you, Leonardo."

Leo walked away with the turtles to the entrance.

Leslie thought to herself. '_Huh, the only thing that's weird about them is how that was a costume, I mean, I didn't see any stiches, and they had real teeth. And a tongue! Huh, weird. I should go home.' _ As she walked out the Club and unto the street, she looked all through the city and twirled around. "Such a beautiful site to see!" _WHOOSH. _She heard. Like something was quickly moving.

She that heard a flapping sound, like two pieces fabric slapping against each other.

"What the fuu…?"

She was interrupted when she saw something in the shadows. It was a figure, but it defiantly wasn't human.

And then there were two of them. Then three. Then four. Then seven unhuman figures surrounding her. She felt as if she had been paralyzed, with her eyes as big as saucers. The figures stepped out of the shadows.

It was the turtles.

The red banded turtle stepped closer and said;

"We're not wearing costumes. And this isn't a dream."

** I have an announcement. I will usually update on the weekends because of school, and my teacher always has me correct things for her. But, just to let you all know, I will not cancel this story. I won't. I will never, ever, ever cancel a story. Ever. But anyways, see ya guys later! Have a great weekend!**

**-Gumball Gall**


	7. Chapter 7: The Capture

**Hey. This is the last chapter for now until Friday, and I left a note on my profile about something, it's important. But don't worry, it's nothing too bad. Well, let's get chapter Seven started!**

Leslie just stood there, stuttering as the turtles got closer. "But…N-NO….You w-won't! NO! I WON'T LET YOU HURT ME!"

Her eyes began to glow fully green, there wasn't any white left in her eyes, just fully green.

Her milky pale skin turned to a terrible, midnight black, she now had scales. Her wide eyes then slanted, and her body formed together to make a huge tail. Her tongue now was separated into two, and her teeth had now turned into sharp Vangs.

"HOLY SHIT!" Sasha said.

Leo didn't have to say anything, all the turtles attacked from different spots. Monster Leslie **(I call her that XD)** tried to pounce on Raph, but he dodged and Mikey managed to hit her with his nun chucks. Leo slashed at her tail, and green ooze came out. Monster Leslie swished her tail straight towards Leo, knocking him into a wall. Since M.L. (Monster Leslie) had her attention on Leo, she didn't notice Nari running toward her with a Kwan Dao in her hand.

"YAHHH-urgh!"

Her war cry was interrupted by a tail to her face. She was also thrown into a wall. But, Alison kept quiet through the whole battle, but she thought; '_Now's my chance...'_

She ran behind M.L, and with the pole side of her Naginata, she slammed it against the monster's head. M.L. fell to the floor almost instantly, as soon as 'it' fell, her body began to glow and Leslie was back to her old, human, self. Only, she was naked and unconscious. Nari, now released from the wall then said;

"What do we do with her now, Leo?"

Before Leo said anything, Raph decided to cut in.

"What do you think we do with her!? Take her out to dinner?! Of course we take her to the lair!"

"Excuse you."

"I'm excused."

They stared daggers at each other for a moment, until Allison said;

"Well, you are all welcome, because I saved your butts."

Sasha walked over to her and gave her a friendly punch on the shoulder.

"Ow! What did I do this time?!"

"Nothing, I just like punching people."

**Well that was a nice chapter! (I hope!) So, yeah. See ya next chapter!**


End file.
